


Snow S'mores

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [356]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby gets the brilliant idea to make s'mores out of snow and barges into Gibbs' house to demand just that from Gibbs and Tony.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [356]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Snow S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 7: Blizzard/Snow (anything related to snow) of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/267197.html).

Tony glanced up as the door to Gibbs’ house banged open. Gibbs himself was downstairs working with his wood. So Tony had been catching up on his reading that he rarely had a chance to do.

Abby bounded through the door, a bright happy smile on her face. “Let’s make some s’mores!”

“What?” Tony blinked in confusion. “You came all the way to Gibbs’ place to make s’mores?”

“Yep! I need your help and Gibbs too.”

“You need our help with s’mores? Isn’t that a stick graham cracker, chocolate, and marshmallow in the microwave? Cook until melted?”

“Not that kind of s’mores silly.”

“There’s another kind of s’mores?”

“Yeah. See I stumbled across this article about people who mastered the art of snow.”

“And?” Tony still had no idea where this conversation was going.

“And the number one choice for master of snow was this person who made a campfire out of snow and a marshmallow out of snow to make a ‘roasting a marshmallow over the campfire’ scene.”

“Ok?”

“Which gave me the brilliant idea to make s’mores out of snow! Isn’t it a great idea! You’ll help, right?”

“Uh, Abbs. Where are we going to get snow?”

“Silly Tony, there’s snow all over the ground.”

“There is?” Tony stood up and walked to the window. Sure enough, a blanket of white covered Gibbs’ front yard. “Is it enough for such a masterpiece?”

“We won’t know until we try. Now, come on. Let’s get Gibbs and start working on making this snow s’mores.”

Tony sighed. There went his quiet time. He knew there was no way either him or Gibbs would be able to refuse Abby when she was this excited. Though, Tony still had no idea how they were going to make snow look anything like melty s'mores or even unmelted s’mores.

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!” Abby squealed as she practically ran down the stairs.

“Hey, Abs.”

“We gotta make s’mores before the snow melts. Come on!”

“Huh?” Gibbs looked to Tony for more explanation. Tony just shrugged in response.

“You’ll do it, right, Gibbs?” Abby asked, grabbing Gibbs’ arm to lead him out of the basement.

“What’s going on, Abs?”

“We’re going to make s’mores out of snow!” She looked so absolutely delighted that both men just shook their heads and let themselves be dragged along for whatever this was.

Tony disappeared upstairs to grab a sweater, bringing one down for Gibbs too. 

“First, we need to make some spray paint,” Abby announced.

“Make spray paint for s’mores?” Tony questioned.

“Yep. You take some food coloring and mix it with water to make whatever color you’re looking for. We need two different browns, one darker than the other, and white for the marshmallow, maybe black to give it the toasted over coals look?” Abby pondered, heading for Gibbs’ kitchen.

Tony and Gibbs followed after her bemused.

“Do you have some spray bottles that we can put the colored water in?”

Gibbs frowned as he tried to think about what might work for what Abby was looking for. Tony immediately disappeared into the laundry room before returning with a couple of empty stain spray bottles. “We’ll have to wash these, but they should work.”

“That’s great, Tony. What about food coloring?”

Gibbs tried to remember where he’d last seen the food coloring. Before Gibbs could answer, Tony piped up, “Top middle cabinet, above the stove.”

“What’s it doing there?” Gibbs wondered, pretty sure it had been kept in a drawer while Shannon and Kelly were alive.

“Staying out of my way as I cook,” Tony grinned unrepentantly.

Gibbs shrugged and grabbed the food coloring for Abby while Tony finished washing the spray bottles as best he could. Once they were both done, Abby got to work making the perfect brown colors for graham crackers and chocolate. Deciding to forgo making a black for now, Abby grabbed the two spray bottles and led the way out to the backyard. 

Together they tried to form a vaguely s’mores shape. “I’m not sure this is really what s’mores look like, Abby,” Tony protested, staring at the misshapen lump on top of a flat surface that looked more like a ski hill or something.

“Well maybe if we flatten it out more and then spray paint the graham cracker first?”

Gibbs left Tony and Abby to push snow around on the ground while he dipped into the house for some tools. When he finally found the paintbrush that he knew he had, he returned to see that Abby and Tony had made something that looked more like cardboard than something that was supposed to give the impression of being edible.

“Maybe this will help?” Gibbs offered the paintbrush to Tony.

“Yes!” Abby cheered.

Tony smiled and used the paintbrush to make the edges a little cleaner. It actually looked kind of like a graham cracker after he was done. 

“Now, we need to do the melty chocolate,” Abby commanded.

They all three piled some more snow on the graham cracker and then Tony took the spray bottle with the dark chocolate and sprayed the lump before spreading it around with the paint brush to look more like slightly melted chocolate. 

It wasn’t until after they had the marshmallow completely formed that Abby realized there was a problem with her plan. “How are we going to get another graham cracker on top? I mean it will be easy above the marshmallow, but it’s going to fall if we try to put it over the empty space.” Abby furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

“Let’s just make it an open faced s’mores,” Tony suggested. “Then it doesn’t need a top cracker.”

“But that’s not as realistic or challenging.” Abby pouted.

“Next year, we can plan better and make a proper s’mores. What do you say, Abs?” Gibbs wheedled.

“Ok. Let’s take a picture now to share.”

Abby tried to snap a picture of all 3 of them behind the s’mores, but she couldn’t get a good view on the s’mores that also had them in it. Finally, Tony rushed into the house and grabbed a tripod and came back out, setting it up to take a picture in 2 minutes before returning to Gibbs and Abby and smiling for the camera.

After they finally convinced Abby to leave, Tony and Gibbs turned to each other. “Was that how you expected to spend the day?” Tony couldn’t help asking as he laughed helplessly.

“Not at all, but it wasn’t bad. After all, snow is a perfect excuse to spend time with family.”

“Indeed. Let’s use it as an excuse to cuddle by the fire, now.”

“You read my mind,” Gibbs smirked.

Tony smiled back at him and they happily relaxed in each other’s embrace once Gibbs got a decent fire going in the fireplace. Both of them were content with how their day off had gone even if it wasn’t what they’d originally expected.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://mymodernmet.com/brendan-schaffer-fire-marshmallow-snow-sculpture/) the article with the roasting marshmallow over the fire made of snow
> 
> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
